


Protector

by KaminariDenki



Series: Webtoon Fics [3]
Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, Lumine Is Pure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Lumine intervenes when a bully tries to beat Kody up.





	Protector

_"Stupid witch!"_

_"Can't even do a simple spell, what an idiot."_

_"He's such a coward, not even fighting back!"_

_"He's so weak! His magic powers totally suck, how did he even through elementary school?"_

Kody flinched as a ball of paper hit the back of his head. He trudged along the packed hallways, his shoulders slumping as he tried to ignore the harsh words. He just wanted to get out of school as quick as possible, but it seemed the other kids had a different idea.

Some weredog boy grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him against a locker, causing the brunette to wince and bite his lip, fighting back a grunt of pain.

The smirked and laughed loudly in his face, spewing insults. His nails dug into Kody's skin and Kody glared up at him, emerald eyes cold and emotionless.

"Look at this!" His assaulter barked out, glancing around at the gathering crowd of snickering students, "He can't even defend himself!"

A witch girl snorted, leaning to her friend to mutter into her ear, "He's so weak, right?"

"I feel kinda bad for him, he's back at magic and won't even fight back," a weredog not-so subtly pointed at him, face twisted into disgust.

The weredog who had pushed him leaned closer, beady eyes taunting him as they narrowed, "How 'bout this, you give me thirty dollars and I'll leave you be without beating you up."

"I don't have thirty dollars," Kody mumbled, sending him his iciest glare.

The dog sighed and released him, cracking hid knuckles threateningly. "Guess I'll just have to beat you up, then."

Kody shrunk away but just as the other boy pulled his arm back in preparation to punch, a giant white blur pounced at the kid.

Kody's eyes widened. Standing over top of the boy was Lumine, in his werewolf form. The werewolf snarled, his lips curling and his ears pinning back as he revealed pearly and sharp teeth. "What do you think you're doing to Kody?" He growled, eyes dark.

The weredog yelped, body trembling as he stuttered, searching desperately for answer that wouldn't end with bloodshed, "I–I– We w–were just playin', y–y'know? And, see, I was just– I wasn't gonna actually hit him or anything!"

Lumine's reply was cut off when the stern voice of a teacher sounded, "What's going on here!?"

"Kody!" Lumine stepped off the boy, gesturing towards his back with his tail.

Kody nodded and stood up, climbing onto the large wolf's shoulders, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Lumine bounded away, racing towards the entrance of the school.

Kids shrieked and howled, stumbling away so they didn't get trampled as the werewolf pushed past them, occasionally mumbling apologies whenever he knocked someone down. The doors were wide open as students filtered out, but the sea parted as Lumine burst out of the building, taking a grand leap. He landed on the sidewalk nearby and continued to run, heading to their home.

Once they reached the house, Lumine stopped to let the witch boy off. He transformed back into his humanoid form, bashfully scratching the back of his head as Kody stared at him in hidden disbelief.

"Don't do that again," the brunette hissed, clenching his hands into fists as he marched into the home, anger radiating from him.

"Ah– Wait! Kody!" Lumine rushed in after him. "I'm really sorry for scaring that boy, but he was about to punch you!"

Kody just ignored him, stepping up the stairs, his sights set on the attic, where he could ignore his annoying friend in peace.

Lumine grabbed his hand, causing the witch to halt. "I really am sorry, but I have to protect you! I can't just let other people best you up!" He puffed his chest out defiantly, pouting, his cheeks pink.

 _He looks more cute than tough,_ Kody thought. He scoffed but tightened his grip on Lumine's hand and dragged him through the hall. "Then you can protect me up here," He said as he pulled a string, causing the attic door to open, a ladder falling out. He climbed up, tugging the werewolf along.

When they were safely up, he pulled the ladder back to its original place and closed the door.

He crawled over to a pile of books, dragging his finger along the spines until he found one he was particularly interested in ready. He picked it up, reading the cover. Secrets of Magic. He hummed and sat against the wall, opening the book.

He could feel Lumine's gaze on him, watching every move he made. Kody felt a little self-conscious and he glanced towards the wolf.

When he realized he had been caught watching, Lumine quickly glanced away. Kody huffed but continued to read.

Around five minutes passed before movement caught his eye. He looked up again to see Lumine conspicuously shuffling towards him, his face flushed.

"What?" Kody grumbled.

"U-Umm..." The white-haired boy started, his voice unsure, "Have you... ever kissed someone?"

Kody almost dropped the book, his hands going rigid with surprise at the sudden question. "Why are you asking that?" He coughed out, his own face hearing up.

"Well... Whenever someone made fun of me, my mom always kissed and hugged me to make me feel better, so... I was wondering if you wanted me to kiss and hug you too..."

Kody snapped his gaze back onto the book, his grip wavering as his arms shook with embarrassment, "No way. You're not kissing me."

He kept his focus on the pages, but the words kept blurring together and the only thing he could properly see was Lumine, who had scooted closer to him and was leaning into his side. Before Kody could move away, soft lips gently touched his own, lingering for just a few seconds. Hands snaked around his waist, small hands gripped at his clothes.

Kody fought the urge to shove the werewolf away and yell at him for doing something so personal, so intimate and he wanted him to kiss him again because holy crap, even if it was just a light peck, the feelings he felt were indescribable.

Kody was sure his face was all red. He turned away, the book slipping onto the floor. "Th-the hell did you do that for?"

"I wanted you to stop looking so down, so I thought kissing you would back you feel better," Lumine leaned against his shoulder, his hair tickling against Kody's neck.

The witch fell silent, his stomach rolling with an inner turmoil. He wanted the other boy to kiss him, but he'd also rather lay in a hole and die. His brain shut off and his mouth moved without thinking as he turned and mumbled, "Can you do it again?"

Lumine's eyes widened, his cheeks dusted with pink. He nodded shyly and once again their lips connected in a longer kiss. Lumine pulled away, staring up at him expectantly, his hands slipping into his lap to fiddle nervously with the hem of his shirt.

The brunette was no good with feelings but he forced himself to speak, the hesitant look on his friend's face unnatural and out of place, "I... feel better now."

Lumine brightened up, his ears perking, "Really?" He beamed, his eyes glittering.

 _I want him to kiss me more_... Kody thought, basking in the light of Lumine's heavenly smile. He blushed but nodded, grabbing his book in an attempt to take his attention off the grinning werewolf. He grunted as Lumine threw himself into his side, arms wrapping around his waist yet again and his face burying into his shirt. Kody patted his head absentmindedly.

Feelings suck.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this kinda sucks, I'm sorry.


End file.
